Conventionally, there is a known sample analyzer that includes a mechanism for agitating a reagent (see, e.g., US patent application publication 2002-0132353).
The sample analyzer disclosed in US patent application publication 2002-0132353 includes an agitation mechanism. In the agitation mechanism, reagent containers are mounted and arranged in an annular manner on a turntable. The turntable is caused to rotate such that the reagent containers thereon rotate around the rotational center of the turntable. Also, each reagent container is caused to rotate on its axis on the turntable. In this manner, microparticles contained in the reagent of each reagent container are uniformly dispersed.